Of Zombies, Liz, Parliament and Coldplay
by Beautiful Bluebird
Summary: Shaun and Liz's life seemed to have been going well since ZDay. Ed was still with them, Shaun bought the Winchester and they became good friends with the remaining members of Coldplay. But, when a cure is announced, will Shaun be able to save Ed?


Six months had passed since the events of Z-Day. Shaun and Liz, along with the few survivors of London, were trying to get their lives back to normal.

Shaun, after some discussion about it with Liz, and with an inheritance left from Barbara and Philip's will, bought the Winchester. He was extremely ecstatic about it and the Grand Reopening was a success.

50 percent of the night's earnings were going to Zombaid. The two remaining survivors of Coldplay, and spokesmen for Zombaid, Chris Martin and Jonny Buckland came to the re-opening of the Winchester.

Shaun and Liz met Chris and Jonny the night of Z-Day, when the military was rounding up the few survivors. Apparently, they almost died as well.

Flashback to Z-Day

_"Wow, Shaun. Your day sounded horrible. You and Liz must be real shook up, huh?" asked Jonny._

_"Very much."said Shaun._

_Shaun, Liz and the two Coldplay members were sitting together in an underground cellar with the survivors of the day._

_"We are tired. What happened to you guys though?" asked Liz_

_"We were in the studio, working on lyrics for our next album and Guy Berryman, our bassist came in; and he had a wound on his arm. He acted a bit off, but not Zombie-like at the time. He worked on lyrics with us for about half an hour." said Chris._

_"Then, all of a sudden, he snapped. Guy attacked Will Champion, our drummer and me and Chris tried to fend Guy off before he could bite Will. We whacked him with our guitars, but nothing worked. He bit Will." continued Jonny._

_"We grabbed Will and locked ourselves in a small recording room, and tried to stop the blood. Jonny tried calling the medics, but the line was busy. Guy tried to break into our room. 20 minutes later, Will went zombie. Jonny and I ran for it."_

_Jonny finished off the horrifying tale. "Our producers didn't want to kill Guy and Will, and neither did we. So, for the time being, they're locked in the studio. We're trying to find out what we can do with them. They can still play, after all..."_

Chris and Jonny had performed "Yellow", "Clocks", "The Scientist", "Trouble", "In My Place", "Everything's Not Lost" and "Don't Panic." They couldn't let anyone know Guy and Will were still alive, so they used recordings of the two, while they played their parts live.

After the pub closed at around 2 a.m., Shaun started to clean up the mess. Liz had fallen asleep on a chair, and Shaun thought she looked so peaceful, he decided not to disturb her.

Chris and Jonny stayed behind to help Shaun.

"Shaun."

"Yeah, Jonny?"

"We need to talk zombie."

Shaun put down the empty beer mugs he had in his hand and turned his attention to them.

"In the back room. I don't want Liz to waken."

The three guys walked to the "Private" room.

Shaun shut the door.

"What's going on, Jonny?"

"Look, we found out there is a cure that some government scientists have made."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

Shaun immediately thought of Ed..

Chris snapped Shaun out of his Ed fantasies.

"No, we're not fucking kidding you, mate. There is a cure." he said.

"There is a problem though." added Jonny.

"Shit. What is the problem then?

"See, Parliament officials that were zombified, and anyone else who has that status gets the cure. That's why no one knows. Everyone would know by now if the cure was for everyone." finished Jonny.

"That is really unfair! Hey, wait, what about you guys? Wouldn't you be able to get the cure for Guy and Will because of your celebrity status?"

"Our spies in the Zombaid group have found out all they can on this matter. Apparently, musicians, no matter how famous they are, do not qualifying for getting the cure." said Chris.

"They think only the government officials should get it because they contribute to society in an economic way. Pricks." scoffed Jonny.

"That's bullshit! So, just because our friends aren't government officials, they don't get a chance to live again?!" screamed Shaun.

"Exactly." said Chris.

"Which is why we're going to steal what we need. We just need a plan." said Jonny, a determined and evil look in his sharp blue eyes.

"Will you join us, Shaun? No matter the risk. Just us guys." asked Chris.

Shaun considered this. Liz wouldn't approve of him doing this. Was he willing to maybe lose Liz for a second time? 

"C'mon, mate! For us and for Ed!"

Ed..

"I'm in. Let's do this. Fuck the government!"

The guys high fived each other and went back into the bar. Liz was still asleep. However, Shaun shut the door a bit too loud and she awoke.

"Shaun?"

"It's me babe. Ready to go back to the flat?"

"The place isn't cleaned up yet. Sorry I fell asleep. I'll help you out."

"Liz, it's okay. We'll come later tomorrow and clean, okay?"

He went to her and helped her up. Liz kissed him.

Shaun, Liz, Chris and Jonny walked to his flat.

"Bye, Shaun. Bye, Liz. We'll see you tomorrow, mate." said Chris.

"Bye, Jonny, bye Chris. Good night." said Liz

"Bye guys." said Jonny.

:Bye, see you tomorrow." finished Shaun.

The two guys left and Shaun shut the door.

Liz walked to their room and Shaun followed her.

She put on her pajamas and got into bed.

He too, put on pajamas, turned off the light and got into bed as well.

"What were you, Chris and Jonny talking about, babe?"

"Nothing important. Guy stuff."

"Shaun, you were talking about zombies, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"What did they tell you? Or what did you tell them?"

"I need a smoke. Even though I quit, I really could go for a smoke right now."

"Shaun, listen to me! What did you talk about?"

"Liz, the government's found a cure for the living zombies."

"That's great! Ed can come back to normal!"

"It's not as great as it sounds, Liz."

"Why?"

"Because, according to Chris and Jonny, the cure is a secret, and is only to be given to government officials. Not even they, the international superstars that they are can get the cure."

"That's horrible! How did they find out, if it's such a big secret?"

"They have spies from Zombaid that work in the government offices undercover. They're able to get the dirt on everything."

"Wow. Those bastards can go to hell. Too bad there's nothing we can do about it."

"Well, actually, me, Jonny and Chris have a plan."

"Oh, god. What is it?"

"We're going to sneak in the laboratory one night soon and steal as much of the cure as we need."

"Shaun.."

"Liz, we have to. Okay, they can bring Guy and Will back and we can have our darling Ed."

"Well, that sounds good, but what about all the other people who have living zombie friends and relatives? It's not really fair to them, is it?"

"No, but I suppose we can do different break-ins to the lab and give the cure secretly to the zombies. Liz, tell me you'll support me in this."

"Of course I will, Shaun. I'll be here for you, babe. No matter what."

"That's all I needed to hear."

He gave her a kiss and the two fell asleep quickly, due to the exhaustion the day had given them. 


End file.
